


say that you'll stay

by sopaloma



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, alternative universe, musical soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopaloma/pseuds/sopaloma
Summary: Betty plays bass. Jughead is obsessed with her mixtapes. Their paths finally cross one night in New York City.Nick & Norah's Infinite Playlist AU.





	say that you'll stay

**Author's Note:**

> title from We Are Scientists, "After Hours"
> 
> Apparently I can't stop writing AUs so... here's another! I think a little Lili may have slipped into Betty's characterization here.

Jughead grabs the CD from the trashcan as soon as Reggie turns the corner, and dusts it off. Like all the others, this sleeve has been covered in blank ink drawings, this time depicting the New York skyline at night. As much as he likes the artwork on the cover of the mix, what he really wants to see is the track listing.

"I swear to God, Arch, she's my dream girl," Jughead declares, not for the first time, as he skims his finger down the list of tracks inside the sleeve.

Archie rolls his eyes. "You don't even know what she looks like."

"Oh, please. We both know Reggie wouldn't date a girl if she wasn't hot," Jughead argues. "I don't care anyway - she's my musical soulmate and that's what matters."

Archie sighs as they make their way out of the school building, tired of the same conversation they've had multiple times over the past three weeks. "You have got to stop stealing those mixes. If Reggie finds out you'll never hear the end of it."

"He's not going to find out," Jughead says confidently as he places the mix inside his backpack. _He'll be uploading that to his iTunes later._

"Whatever, man. Why are we talking about this anyway? There are much more important things happening - like the Where's Fluffy? show tonight!" Archie exclaims with the excitement of a twelve year old boy.

Jughead would be right there with him if this wasn't the third time that month that Archie had claimed they would be playing in the city.

"Didn't you also say that last weekend?"

"This time it's legit, I promise. And even if it isn't, we'll be in the city anyway."

Jughead frowns. "We will be?"

"Oh my God, do you ever listen?" Archie groans. "We're going to see that all-female band tonight, The Jerk-Offs."

Jughead raises an eyebrow. "There's an all-female band called The Jerk-Offs?"

"Yes, and they're supposed to be awesome, so we're going."

Whatever. It's not like Jughead has any other plans. A gig in the city could be fun.

 

* * *

 

"Morning, sunshine," Veronica coos as she dives on top of the lump in Betty's bed. "You need to get out of bed. It's middle of the afternoon."

"Go away," Betty groans beneath the duvet.

"Betty!" Cheryl shouts, attempting to pull the duvet away.

Betty's messy blonde head pokes out over the duvet. "Leave me alone. I'm taking a mental health day."

"You're being ridiculous," Cheryl snaps. "You and Reggie broke up three weeks ago. He was an asshole and now he's in the past. Currently, however, we have a gig we need to get to, so you need to get dressed and help us load up the van."

"Can't you just go without me?" she moans.

Cheryl gives her a murderous look. "Don't make me hit you - because I will. I'm not above resorting to violence."

"Fine," Betty huffs, climbing out of bed as Veronica claps her hands in glee.

"And wear something cute," Veronica tells her on the way out of her bedroom. "There could be label people there and we need to make a good impression."

Betty wants to tell them both to fuck off but she knows it wouldn't get her anywhere. They're both very stubborn and would have stayed in her room and yelled at her for however long it took to get her out of bed.

She's about to change when Veronica pops her head in again.

"Forgot to mention - Where's Fluffy? are supposed to be playing in the city tonight."

Betty can't stop the excited noise she makes from escaping her mouth.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She laughs. "We probably should have started with that."

Well, duh. She pulls on tight black jeans and a powder blue off the shoulder top. She puts on a bit of mascara, brushes her hair out and grabs her bass, and then heads outside to help load up the van.

 

* * *

 

The club is busier than he expects when they arrive. He grabs a drink for him and Archie at the bar and then finds a good spot in the crowd - close to the front but not quite in the center.

Three girls - The Jerk-Offs, he presumes - come out on stage, taking their places. The brunette is in front of the mic, guitar in hand; the redhead takes her seat behind the drums and the blonde stands to the right with her baby pink bass guitar. _Cute._

"Pretty hot, right?" Archie says into his ear, just loud enough over the cheers of the crowd. "Too bad they're all gay."

Jughead's eyebrows raise. "All of them?"

Archie shrugs. "I think the blonde is straight, at least that's what Chuck said."

Jughead looks over at the blonde. She's really fucking pretty - they all are - but she's not dressed as glamorously as her two bandmates, who are both wearing eye-wateringly tight dresses. She looks good, though, and the fact that she can play bass is kind of sexy.

The band is pretty awesome. They play covers as well as some of their own songs, and Jughead really likes the lead's voice. Every once in a while, his eyes flicker back to the blonde. She doesn't look like she's really into it - head titled down most of the time, not looking at the crowd, but she's really good.

He loses Archie at some point during the third song. He knows Reggie's here somewhere so he's no doubt doing shots with him at the bar.

He really hopes he doesn't get too drunk - he doesn't want to spend his whole night babysitting his friend. Especially if Where's Fluffy? do end up playing somewhere. That would fucking suck.

 

* * *

 

Betty's mood is still pretty low after their set but they played well and that's what matters. She needs a water though, she's parched.

She pushes through the crowd to the bar, almost tripping over her own feet when she sees him out of the corner of her eye. He's propped up against the wall, his arms wrapped around a tiny blonde as he lays sloppy kisses along her neck.

Betty's stomach twists and she presses her nails into her palms. She turns back to the bar, order a shot of tequila and throws it back before she can think better of it.

It's still not enough to calm her down but she's driving tonight and she can't risk drinking anymore. Her hands are shaking and she thinks she's going to cry if she doesn't distract herself soon.

She looks over at the guy stood next to her at the bar. He's pretty cute - tall, thick black hair, full lips. She puts her arm on his shoulder, grabs his attention.

His eyes widen when he recognises her. "Oh, hey! You're the bassi-"

She cuts him off. "Look, my ex-boyfriend is over there feeling up some girl and it's really making me feel like shit, so I need you to pretend to be into me for, like, two minutes, okay?"

Before he can respond, she wraps her hand around the back of his neck and kisses him firmly. He makes a little noise of surprise but kisses her back anyway, his hands finding purchase on her hips.

He's a good kisser and as far as kissing strangers in clubs goes, she could have chosen someone much worse.

She's about to deepen the kiss when she hears Reggie over her shoulder.

"Betty?" He sounds shocked, confused.

She reluctantly pulls away from the stranger, looks over at Reggie. His gaze is flickering back and forth between them.

"Jughead?!" he shouts at him, face flushed in anger, and she frowns. Do they know each other?

Also, what kind of name was Jughead?

The stranger pulls away from her, putting plenty of distance between them.

"Are you Reggie's ex?" he asks, eyes wide. "Are you the girl that makes the mixtapes?"

"Uh, yeah." What the hell?

"I can't fucking believe this," Reggie mutters behind her and storms off, the tiny girl running out after him.

Betty's not quite sure what just happened. She turns back to the stranger - Jughead.

"Is your name really Jughead?"

"It's a nickname," he says with a dismissive wave. "Better than the actual thing. So you _are_ the girl who makes the mixes?"

"How do you know about those?"

Jughead looks down at this shoes. "Um, Reggie kind of... throws them out when he's at school. And then I get them out of the trash."

She wants to be angry about Reggie just throwing them away like that but instead she says, "That's a really weird thing to do."

He shrugs, smiling sheepishly. "They're really good mixes."

She smiles back - it's not the most enthusiastic smile but it'll do. "Well, thanks."

Cheryl startles her as she runs up behind her, wrapping her in a hug.

"We have a clue, Cooper!"

Veronica tells her about the rabbit graffiti they found in the bathroom - Where's Fluffy? are apparently playing in this bar downtown. If they leave now they could make it there in thirty minutes.

Jughead grabs her arm before she can leave with Veronica and Cheryl.

"Wait. Are you guys trying to find Fluffy?"

"Yeah," Cheryl says. "Do you like them?"

"They're my favorite band," he shouts, all cute and excitable.

"Mine, too!" Betty shouts back and she's grinning. She _really_ loves this band.

Behind her, Cheryl and Veronica share a look.

"Hey, do you wanna come with us?" Veronica asks him. "We're a good time, I promise."

Jughead looks eager but his face quickly drops in disappointment.

"I'd love to, but I came here with my friend tonight and I haven't seem for the last hour, which usually means he's throwing up somewhere."

Betty winces. That sounds ugly.

"That's okay," Cheryl assures him. "We can go find him and he can sleep it off in the back of our van. What's his name?"

"Archie."

Veronica leads the group out of the club.

"Okay, Archiekins. Where the fuck are you?"

 

* * *

 

They find Archie exactly how he had predicted - propped up against the wall outside the club, vomit narrowly missing his shoes as he throws up onto the sidewalk.

"Fuck, dude! Why do you do this every time?"

Archie groans, wiping his mouth with the bottom of his shirt. _Gross._

"I'm sorry, man," Archie mumbles, sounding very sorry for himself. He looks up at the girls surrounding him. "Hey! It's the Jerk-Offs. You're all so pretty."

The brunette giggles. "Hey, Archiekins. How are you feeling?"

Jughead crouches down in front of him. "The girls are you gonna put you in the back of their van, okay? You can lie down in there, take a nap."

Archie nods, allows Jughead to pull him up by the hand.

"Oh, by the way," Jughead adds as an afterthought. "The blonde - she's Reggie's ex, the one who makes the mixes."

"The musical soulmate?" Archie shouts, twisting to look at Betty. "Man, you were right. She is hot."

Jughead's face heats up. He glances over at Betty quickly, hoping she didn't hear what Archie had said.

She's smirking - she definitely heard what he said.

Jughead groans. "Just get in the fucking van, Arch."

"Change of plans," the redhead announces - he's pretty sure it's Cheryl. "Ronnie and I are hungry, so we can take Archie in the van while we grab some dinner, and you and Betty can head downtown to find Fluffy. Betty has her car."

"Uh, okay..." he says uncertainly, seeing the confused expression Betty sends Cheryl's way.

"Why do we need to split up?" she asks. "I can just leave my car here and pick it up tomorrow, and we can go find Fluffy together in the van."

Cheryl doesn't seem to have heard her, or at least she's pretending not to, and pushes Archie into the back on their van. He falls ungracefully, landing with a groan.

"You better get going, Betts. Fluffy waits for no man."

"Whatever," Betty mumbles, and jerks her head to the left. "My car's this way."

They all exchange numbers in case he and Betty lose each other and they can meet back up later.

Jughead follows her to her vehicle, trying not to stare at her ass, because damnit, Archie's isn't wrong. She _is_ hot, and her jeans are tight, and she's got a nice ass. You can't blame him for checking her out.

He's surprised when she stops at a pink VW Beetle and unlocks the door. It's old, not a new model, and there are black fluffy dice hanging from the mirror.

" _This_ is your car?" he asks as he's climbs into the passenger seat.

She looks annoyed. "Yes. What's wrong with it?"

He shrugs. "Just not what I expected a bass player to drive."

"And what would you expect a bass player to drive?" she asks, and he can tell by her tone that she thinks he's a jackass.

"I don't know," he replies, feeling kind of dumb. "Just not something this... pink."

"Well I like pink. And my car is awesome."

She connects her phone to a USB adapter and starts the engine.

"I agree," he says, hands up in surrender. "But you have to admit that you don't exactly fit the bass player stereotype."

She laughs. "Why, because I don't exclusively wear black and sleep with underage groupies?"

"Well... yeah." He laughs. "You look like a goddamn Disney princess. Not exactly the look Lemmy was trying to cultivate."

She's frowning again, a small crease forming between her brows. She's been doing that a lot tonight.

"A Disney princess?" she repeats. "I'm not sure if that's a compliment or an insult."

"A compliment, I promise," he's quick to assure her. "I think it's your eyes - they're all big and shiny."

"Thank you?" She says it like a question, laughter in her tone. He's so fucking bad at this.

She tosses her phone into his lap and tells him to choose a song.

"You should like most of the stuff on there, seeing as we're musical soulmates."

He flushes as she laughs, the sound filling the space of the small car. She has a nice laugh.

"I'm gonna kill Archie. If he's not embarrassing me, he's getting wasted and leaving me to take care of him."

She shrugs. "Reggie always made him sound like a nice guy." There an awkward pause at the mention of her ex but she recovers quickly. "So you really liked the mixes?" she asks.

"I love them," he corrects. "I have them all stacked up in my room. I always upload them to my iTunes but I keep the cases because I like the artwork. You're really talented."

"Thanks," she smiles. "Although I feel really dumb now that I know I was pouring my heart out and Reggie's just been tossing them into the trash."

"His loss is my gain."

She smiles again and he likes being the one to make that happen. Reggie might be even more of an idiot than he originally thought.

"Thanks for kissing me back, by the way. I know I kind of just planted one on you without much prior warning."

Like he gives a shit.

"Being kissed by a pretty stranger is definitely not the worst thing that's happened to me today."

She side-eyes him, a smirk on her face.

"Charmer."

 

* * *

 

When they reach the bar, Betty leans up against her car and pulls out her phone, sends a message to the band's group chat.

 

 **Betty**  
Are you two playing matchmaker? Because if you are, you suck and I hate you.

 

Veronica replies seconds later.

 

 **Veronica**  
Not sure what you mean, B. Have fun with Jughead! Be safe! Use protection!

 

Betty huffs and types the meanest response she can think of.

 

 **Betty**  
If we find Fluffy I'm not telling you where they are. Karma's a bitch.

 

She pockets her phone and looks up at Jughead.

"Ready?" she asks, heading to the back of the line.

She feels Jughead slip his hand into hers and she stumbles after him when he pulls her towards the bouncer at the door.

"Hey, Tony," he greets the huge guy in front of him.

"Jug," he responds with a nod, and steps aside to let them in, the people in line grumbling as they enter.

"What the hell was that?" she asks, tugging on their still connected hands.

"Don't worry about it," he says dismissively.

She wants to question him some more but he's already heading towards the bar. She's about to follow him when she feels a vibration in her back pocket.

 

 **Cheryl**  
You should be thanking us, B. That boy looks like he'd be good with his hands. Maybe he can finally give you your big O.

 

Her neck feels hot and she's sure her face has turned red. Betty wishes she'd never told them about the... _problems_ she and Reggie had had. Sure, she'd never experienced 'the big O', but that was normal. Plenty of girls couldn't. It wasn't a big deal.

Of course, she had shared this information with two lesbians and they had had a lot of opinions on the matter.

She pointedly ignores the comment about Jughead's hands. She can't think about that if she ever wants to look him in the eye again.

 

 **Betty**  
Once again, I hate you.

 

She spots Jughead's beanie by the bar and pushes through the crowd to reach him. From this distance she can check him out without him noticing and she thinks Cheryl might have a point.

He's got long fingers - they're almost graceful, like he plays piano - and his hands look big and strong. He's also fucking hot. She'd thought so when she had kissed him at the club, but she's noticed he's also got this shyness to him and he doesn't seem to think before he speaks, and she kind of wants to kiss him again.

That idea seems more appealing the longer she thinks about it and when she finally reaches him, she's half-tempted to pull his face to hers and just start making out with him.

That was until she noticed the chick with the platinum blonde hair clinging to his arm.

"Hey, Jughead."

He turns to her when she says his name, a look of relief on his face.

"Oh, thank God."

He disentangles himself from the girl and leans towards her to talk quietly in her ear.

"You have to help me," he begs and she knows where he's going with this. She can play the Fake Girlfriend role.

She slides her fingers through Jughead's and just as she's about to introduce herself, she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"Betty, we need to talk."

Reggie is in front of her, tiny blonde forgotten, and she can tell by the hazy look in his eyes that he's drunk.

She sighs and pulls her hand away from Jughead's.

"What are you doing here, Reggie?"

"I knew you'd be wherever Fluffy was."

"Fluffy's here?" she asks, momentarily distracted, peering around Reggie's shoulder for the evidence. "Wait - hang on. Why are you trying to find me? Weren't you just with some girl?"

"Yeah, but she doesn't matter. I didn't realise that until I saw you tonight. We're all that matters, Betty - you and me."

Three weeks ago she would have cried with relief at his words, jumped back into his arms as their break-up had never happened. Right now, though, she's just finding him irritating.

"Reggie, you're drunk."

"I just want to talk to you, baby. Come out onto the roof with me," he pleads.

She looks over at her Jughead who is leant against the bar, eyes trained on the floor. She feels bad - they had arrived together and she didn't want to ditch him.

"Call Cheryl or Veronica," she tells him. "They'll come here and you can watch Fluffy together. You'll have fun - they're the best."

Jughead nods but he looks a little sad.

"It was nice to meet you, Betty. You've changed my assumptions about bass players forever."

She grins. "Then my job here is done." She looks over at the girl who'd been hitting on him. "You should go talk to her. I don't know what her deal is but she's pretty hot."

Jughead doesn't comment.

"Enjoy the rest of your night, Betty. Reggie." He nods in his direction but she doesn't get the impression that he's her ex's biggest fan.

Betty wants nothing more than to stay and watch the show but she knows that Reggie won't leave her alone until they've talked.

She drags him out onto the roof to a quieter spot in the smoking area. It's a dark, secluded corner and it obviously gives him the wrong impression because he's pushing her up against the wall as soon as he reaches her.

She pushes him away when he starts kissing her neck. "You said you wanted to talk, Reg."

He groans in frustration. "Come on, Betts. I think it's pretty obvious what I wanted to talk about. Can't we just skip all that and get back together already?"

"You broke up with me," she snaps. "I've been crying for weeks and making you mixes - _that_ _you threw away_ \- and now you think I'm just gonna take you back with no explanation?"

"Fine," he huffs. "Wanna know the truth, Betty? I broke up with you because you're cold."

She reels back, stung.

"Whenever we had sex you never seemed that into it and you'd always give me the cold shoulder if I had to cancel plans to do stuff with the guys on the football team. And then me and Nicole started talking, and I realised how-"

"Who's Nicole?"

She watches him swallow, his eyes wide, caught red-handed. He's drunk and rambling and he's fucked up.

"Is she the girl from earlier?" Her voice isn't angry - it's low, almost calm. Maybe she is cold.

He rubs the back of his neck, avoids eye contact. "Uh, yeah."

"Were you sleeping with her when we were still together?" He's silent. "Answer the fucking question, Reggie."

"Yes!" he shouts. "Yes, I was. I'm sorry, alright? I messed up."

She's not crying but she's practically vibrating with anger.

"What was this all about? Is it because you saw me kissing some other guy?"

"Yeah, Betts, it pissed me off. And did it have to be him? Jughead's so... weird."

"He's not weird, asshole." She runs a hand through her hair, pushes Reggie further away from her. "I'm out of here. Don't fucking talk to me ever again."

"Betty." He tugs on her arm, tries to stop her leaving.

She spins around so fast her hair hits his face.

"You know, maybe it wasn't that I was cold in bed. Maybe you just can't make a girl come!"

Her car will have to stay in the city tonight; she doesn't care if she gets a ticket.

She's needs to get a beer and soon.

 

* * *

 

Jughead watches Betty leave with Reggie and wonders again how the hell they had ever happened. He didn't know Betty that well but he did know she was too sweet for a dickhead like Reggie.

"Who was that girl?" Sabrina asks, also watching the couple go.

He startles slightly. He'd forgotten she was there.

"Just someone I met tonight. She's cool."

"Pretty, too," Sabrina observes. "Have I got some competition?"

Jughead will forever regret sleeping with Sabrina and he really doesn't want to deal with this right now. They'd met at a party a year ago and Jughead had fallen prey to his hormones and had sex with her in the bathroom. They had engaged in a 'friends with benefits' type relationship which had boosted his ego; she was hot and she wanted him.

He'd quickly put a stop it when he realised she'd only started sleeping with him because someone had told her who his dad was.

He slipped up occasionally, usually when he was drunk. But any time he spent around her sober was almost unbearable - she was vapid and boring and her taste in music was shit.

His current situation is bordering on unbearable.

"I've got another demo for you, Jug, just in case you forgot to pass on the last one."

She passes him the CD with one hand and presses the other against his chest, in what he assumes is supposed to be a seductive manner.

"Didn't forget," Jughead assures her with a tight smile.

She doesn't need to know that he had thrown her last demo in the trash as soon as he possibly could.

"Awesome." She leans up on her toes and presses a kiss to his cheek. "You're the best, Jug."

"Whatever," he mumbles, stepping backwards and away from her. "I've gotta make a phone call," he lies.

"Don't take too long!" she coos. _Fake_ _bitch._

He walks to the other end of the bar and leans across to grab a bartender's attention.

"Hey, man. Any idea when Fluffy are supposed to come on?"

"It was a misdirect, dude. Fluffy's not playing here - the venue is further uptown. Here," he says, scribbling an address and a time onto a napkin.

"Thanks!" Jughead calls out before he quickly leaves the bar.

He texts Veronica and Cheryl the new address, and then before he can think better of it, also sends it to Betty.

He's surprised when she responds right away.

 

 **Betty**  
Where are you right now?

 **Jughead**  
Outside the same bar. I just left.

 

Not even a minute has passed when Betty appears in front of him.

"Hey?" he says, his shock making it sound like a question. "I thought you were with Reggie."

"That was a huge mistake. Reggie's an asshole."

He can't help it, he laughs. "I could have told you that."

"Shut up," she moans, shoving his shoulder. "I've had two beers so I can't drive us anywhere. Do you know which subway we need to get?"

Jughead looks it up on his phone and grabs her hand, pulling her towards the station. "Come on, Betts. Fluffy waits for no man!"

She giggles drunkenly as they run down the steps.

 

* * *

 

She knows she's a little bit drunk and that's the only reason she's checking out his profile without a hint of shame.

He's stood across from her, studying the map above their heads. His beanie is still firmly placed on his head and his nose is slightly red from the chill outside. He really is good-looking and she's still thinking about kissing him.

"Cheryl and Veronica said they'd meet us there. Archie's managed to sleep off most of the drunkenness so he's going with them."

"Cool. It'll be fun being there all together."

"Definitely," he agrees. "This is not how I expected my night to go at all but it's worked out for the best."

She smiles, checks her phone for any messages. There's one from Reggie - a broken heart emoji that she quickly deletes. There's also a rabbit emoji with the word FLUFFY in all caps from Veronica.

"Hey, how long have we got until the show starts?"

She checks the time. "Uh... two hours."

He nods. "Let's get off at the next stop. I want to show you something."

"Okay..."

He smiles at her hesitance. "You'll like it, I promise."

Jughead takes her hand again as he guides her out of the subway and through the streets. It's only a short walk, and he soon comes to a stop in front of a metal door. She checks the sign to the left.

"Electric Lady Studios?" she reads aloud. "What are we doing here?"

Jughead fishes in his pocket for keys, flicks through the few on the chain and then swiftly opens the door.

"Go on," he says, nodding towards the open door.

She's so confused. "What the fuck is going on?" she demands. "First the bouncer at the bar and now this. Who are you, Jughead?"

He walks down the short corridor and she follows, eyes taking in all of the records and pictures adorning the walls.

"Ever heard of FP Jones?" he asks.

"Arguably the greatest rock producer of the last two decades? Uh, yeah. I'm familiar."

He grins at her know-it-all attitude.

"He's my dad."

She abruptly comes to a stop and he does, too.

"Shut the fuck up!" she shouts, slapping his chest with the back of her hand. "We've been together all night and it's taken you this long to tell me that your dad is _FP_ _Jones_?"

"Name-dropping is pretty lame, Betty."

She shakes her head, amused. "You're a dork."

He lets her explore.

She runs her hand along instruments reverently, tests out the sound equipment in one of the studios, and gasps when she finds a favorite record framed in gold or platinum on one of the walls.

She can't believe she's here, in this place where so many amazing people have recorded some of her favorite music. She can't believe her night has turned out like this.

She wraps him up in a hug. "This is incredible, Jughead. Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome," he replies, his breath fanning across her shoulder.

She pulls back to look at him, a teasing smile on her face. "So do you bring all of your girls here, Jones?"

He shakes his head. "Only the musical soulmates." He quirks an eyebrow. "Since when were you my girl, anyway?"

He's so fucking cute.

"Shut up," she murmurs before she surges forward and presses her lips to his.

He gasps in surprise but recovers quickly, his tongue immediately parting her lips. Her fingers tangle in his hair, knocking his beanie off as he moves them backwards towards a couch.

She settles into his lap, his hands moving down to her ass, and she grinds against him without even meaning to. He groans into her mouth, already half-hard beneath her and nips at her bottom lip with his teeth.

"Fuck, Betty," he murmurs as she begins presses thick kisses along his jaw and neck.

She pulls back quickly when he bucks his hips up into her. "Um... I-I've never..."

A look of confusion crosses his face. "You and Reggie never-"

"No," she laughs, resting her forehead against his. "I've done _that_. But I've never - I've never... had an orgasm."

Her neck flushes in embarrassment at the admission and he stares at her, dumbfounded.

"Mantle really is a piece of shit," is the last thing she expects him to say.

She laughs. "It's not all his fault. Maybe I just don't work properly," she reasons.

He looks at her like she's the biggest idiot on the planet.

"You dated for over a year and he couldn't figure out how to make you come? That's all on him, Betty."

His mouth is on her again, hot and insistent against hers as he turns them around, presses her back against the sofa. He settles his weight beside her, his hand sliding down her torso and then up underneath her shirt.

It's her turn to gasp as his fingers slip beneath her bra and find her nipple, the sensation making her wet and tingly.

He never stops kissing her, not even as his hand moves down to her jeans and deftly opens the fly. She lifts her hips slightly so she can pull her jeans down her legs to give him more room, and his hand slips into her underwear.

It feels good, his fingers finding that spot she likes before sliding through the wetness and inside of her.

She's definitely enjoying his attentions but this is how it always feels in the beginning. Everything starts to feel really good but then she becomes desperate for her body to reach that peak, and it just... never happens.

"Stop thinking so much," he whispers into her ear.

She tries to relax, to focus on what he's doing down there. He fingers curl up slightly which feels _amazing_ , and when he begins circling her clit with his thumb she can't hold back the noises she makes.

"Fuck," she gasps, the hand wrapped around his back clutching at his shirt. "Right there."

He kisses down her throat, his fingers constantly moving, working her relentlessly. She can feel those elusive tingles start and she starts to tense up. He must sense it because he kisses her hard just as his fingers hit a really good spot inside of her.

She whimpers into his mouth as it starts, breathy and high-pitched sounds escaping her as she rocks her hips up against his hand. Her nails dig into his shoulder blade and her teeth sink into her lip. 

The sensation is sharp and exquisite, a searing goodness that she wants to chase again and again.

Jughead continues to rub through her orgasm, her thighs shaking beneath him. Her kisses her temple, her jaw, her cheek, her lips as she comes down.

"Good?" he asks quietly.

Her chest is rising and falling rapidly. She licks her lips.

"So good."

She feels him smile against her cheek before he moves onto his back beside her. It's a tight fit on the couch. He checks his phone for the time.

"We have an hour until Fluffy come on. We should probably get going."

She nods, sits up and fixes her clothes. He picks his beanie up from the floor.

She's attempting to tame her hair when he walks over to her, cups her face in his hands and kisses her.

"You're beautiful."

She smiles against his lips. It's not gonna take much for her to fall for this guy.

"Charmer."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the movie's soundtrack! It's awesome.


End file.
